


[Podfic of] Are you an angel, too?

by kholly



Series: Mr. Fell's Bookshop Podfics [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Children's Literature, Crowley is Good With Kids (Good Omens), Established Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Ficlet, Goodnight Moon, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mr. Fell's bookshop, POV Outsider, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Protective Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23365348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kholly/pseuds/kholly
Summary: “Mr. Fell isn’t really an angel, it’s just a nickname.”"Why does he have wings, then?"
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Mr. Fell's Bookshop Podfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680535
Comments: 14
Kudos: 22





	[Podfic of] Are you an angel, too?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Are you an angel, too?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20835785) by [HolyCatsAndRabbits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyCatsAndRabbits/pseuds/HolyCatsAndRabbits). 



> It's been about 4 years since the last podfic I did. At that time I got really lucky and started a full time job as a professor. And even luckier that for tenure I am doing creative work rather than straight academic research. Yay me, part of my pay is to be a filmmaker. But now I have a really high threshold in terms of the number and quality of films that I make. Just a little pressure. And the result was that any time I wanted to do something creative I felt ... guilty? ... anxious?... stressed if it wasn't a creative thing that could go in my tenure file. And so podfics became one more thing in my "after tenure" life list. 
> 
> But here we are in March of 2020, settling into social distancing and remote learning. Except I wasn't teaching any classes this semester because I had a sabbatical to work on a big film project. A film that is now not happening. I'll survive. I'm still getting paid. I'm writing new scripts so that I come back from sabbatical with something to show. But I decided that my shelter in place present to myself would be a new microphone and I would start podficing again. 
> 
> A million thanks to HolyCatsAndRabbits who was wonderfully enthusiastic when I asked for permission to podfic this series. I plan to do the whole series. For now I plan to post installments on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. With 12 in the series that gives us a month of stories. I think that's a schedule I can keep up with.

**File Length:** 6:18 min

**[Download from mediafire. ](http://www.mediafire.com/file/i4i508bmoxxho8k/P1_AreYouAnAngelToo.mp3/file) **

**Author's Note:**

> Acoustic/Folk Instrumental by Hyde - Free Instrumentals https://soundcloud.com/davidhydemusic  
> Creative Commons — Attribution 3.0 Unported— CC BY 3.0  
> Free Download / Stream: https://bit.ly/acoustic-folk-instrumental  
> Music promoted by Audio Library https://youtu.be/YKdXVnaHfo8


End file.
